Oil and Water
by OTH-FOQ
Summary: C O M P L E T E. Buffy and Faith's complicated relationship. 10 one-shots. I'm sure you'll find one that you like, so read it !
1. Oil and Water

**Hi everyone ! Here's a small drabble about our two favourite slayers ever ! Give me an awful lot of reviews please ;)**

* * *

><p>They fight. That's what they do best. That's what they were born for. Together, but also against each other. Mostly against each other.<p>

Their eyes are shining with a dangerous glint. You can't stand in the middle. The looks they exchange are full of hatred, of rage, of unspoken words, of hurt, of passion, of undisclosed desire.

Their fists collide with each other's jaw, a hit for a hit. It's like a dance. Their moves are graceful yet so violent. They turn around each other like predators until one of them decides to take a shot.

They are enemies. They don't stop until one of them threatens to bleed to death. They are never tired. They can't be tired. If one lets her guard down, she's doomed in a matter of seconds.

Do not stop. That's the only rule. Unless the enemy manages to hurt you severely, you can't back down. Fight or die. No weaknesses.

Few words are spoken, only to provoke the adversary, oblige her to keep fighting.

And when they just can't do it anymore, when they silently agree to stop to give their bodies a break, they stare at each other, trying to communicate what they were never able to say out loud.

They go back to fighting, but this time it's different. They know they share an equal strength, that the fight will lead them nowhere.

When their bodies touch again, there are no more fists. Only fingers entwined, holding on tight on each other. Their mouths no longer spit harsh words and insults. Lips devour lips with a fever no one has ever seen before.

It's their way to express their frustration. Against each other, against the world, against themselves. They will never be able to be together. They are not allowed to be together.

When they pull apart, breathless, they don't look at each other. They can't. They are way too afraid of what they might see in the other's eyes.

They don't even need to speak about it. They already know.

The thing is, hatred and love are separated by such a thin line that sometimes you get confused.

Not them. They know exactly what they _want_ to feel, and what they _really_ feel.

Buffy and Faith can't mix. It's like oil and water. But somehow they just can't stop trying.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll post all my BF drabbles in new chapters. Tell me if you liked it or not, and most importantly why !**

**(And forgive my mistakes, really. I'm French.)**

**OTH-FOQ**


	2. Worlds Collide

**New drabble, about Faith mostly. Mentions the Scooby-Gang (mostly Buffy) and Angel. Feel free to ask questions if there's any references you don't understand. Set in season 3, from Faith's arrival til "Graduation Part 1". Angsty.**

**I don't own BTVS.**

* * *

><p>Their worlds collide.<p>

It's sudden, brutal, and totally unexpected. It begins with a death.

She's promising. She has talent. She can fight. Coming to Sunnydale was probably the best and the worst possible thing for her. But she wouldn't have made it on her own, if she had stayed away.

They don't know how to react to her presence and she obviously feels unwanted. Maybe she is. The feeling isn't something new. She tries to fit in, but their differences are a great obstacle.

She's like a black sheep. Nothing she says or does is important.

It takes one night, one second to change that.

He's _dead_. She _killed_. And he was not a demon or a vampire, no. He was _human_.

She closes off and there's nothing they can do. She still saves Buffy's life, but when she meets the other slayer's eyes, she doesn't feel the warmth she used to feel.

She's too far gone. There's no coming back. She pretends, on both sides. She can't be with them, and deep inside she'll never be with _him_ either. No matter how much of a father he's become, she knows it is fake. You have only one father, and hers never gave shit about her.

She ignores the pain the best that she can. She doesn't cry. She never cries. But the person she is now ? She hates her. Her actions ? She can't take them back.

It's not a real surprise when she discovers that Angel was only pretending to be evil. She's been betrayed. And she laughs, because it's justice. She betrayed them first, and what goes around comes around. And when she kisses Buffy on the forehead and runs away, she almost hopes that the blonde would run after her. But she doesn't, and she's all alone again.

She gets her revenge sooner than expected. The arrow misses his heart slightly on purpose, and she watches him fall onto his knees under Buffy's horrified look. It makes her smile even more. She'll want revenge too.

The blood of a slayer. How ironic. When Buffy tells her that she's going to kill her, she wants to thank her. And she almost does.

They fight. Harder than they ever did. She gives all that she has, and takes just as much. But she's tired, hurt, and she just needs to end it all.

One wrong move, on purpose. And she feels the blade penetrating easily in her abdomen. She's relieved. _Finally_.

Buffy has this look on her face. A look she knows too well. She just took a human life. Faith wants to tell her that it's okay, that she deserves this. That she just helped her by ending her suffering. But she can't manage to say it. She has to pretend until her last breath. So she steps back and she lets herself fall into the space. Their eyes meet one last time and she sees something she's never _ever_ seen before. She doesn't know what it is, though. Her eyelids close before she hits the trunk hard. There's no pain.

It's sudden, brutal, and totally _expected_. It ends with her death.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you likedislike it ? Tell me why :)**

**OTH-FOQ**


	3. Fighter

**Hello :)**

**New one-shot about Buffy/Faith. A bit angsty, I don't know. Hurt, probably, in a physical way. Frienship, romance ? Whatever you guys want to think !**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think of this, it ALWAYS helps, whether it's in a positive or negative way.**

**Please, forgive my mistakes, I'm still learning ;)**

* * *

><p>The ambulance takes way too much time to come. Buffy swears internally as her hands keep pressing hard against the other woman's abdomen. The blood filters through her fingers, though. It seems like it'll never stop bleeding.<p>

"**Come on Faith, stay with me !"**

But her sister slayer is on the edge of unconsciousness and her eyes are closed. Buffy has never seen her so pale. She's never seen her so weak, so vulnerable.

"_Except in her hospital bed right after you stabbed her."_ A nasty voice in her head reminds her.

She shakes the thought away. She feels the fear slowly creeping within her. She can't lose the other slayer. Not now that she's on the road of redemption, that she finally understands the difference between good and evil. Not after all that she's done to redeem herself. Faith can't die. Not now, not like this, not after saving her life. The sword was originally destined to her, and Faith simply threw herself in the middle. Without her, she'd be dead.

Buffy wishes the other slayers had been here. They had been taken by surprise and quickly outnumbered. They had managed to kill every demons but the damage was considerable.

"**Fuckers."** She whispers.

Buffy has her right leg broken, and Faith a hole through her stomach. Her slayer hearing picks up the sound of an ambulance alarm and she sighs in relief. It'll be here in less than five minutes.

"**You hear that, Faith ? C'mon, hold on !"**

"**B…"**

It's barely a whisper and any normal human would never have heard it, but Buffy leans in.

"**I'm here, I'm right here."**

Her leg is throbbing but she couldn't care less.

"**You're gonna be okay, Faith."**

"**You're a… terrible liar, B."**

"**No, that would be you, remember ?"**

And Faith smiles. Despite all the pain she must be going through, she manages to smile and show her dimples.

"**God, Faith, you have to fight. You're a fighter !"**

"**I'm… tired. I'm cold..."**

"**I know you are. But the ambulance is on its way, I can hear it !"**

"**I hear it too…"**

Faith's hand slowly raises and touches Buffy's cheek.

"**You're crying. Don't."**

"**I hadn't realized."**

Buffy takes Faith's hand in hers and entwines their fingers without thinking. She vaguely hears the ambulance stopping a few feet away.

"**Don't leave me Faith, I need you."**

No answer.

"**Faith ?"** She asks. **"Faith ?"** This time a little louder.

She feels the connection getting weaker every second.

"**Please, Faith, stay with me ! Can you hear me ? Please tell me you can ! Be strong ! I…"**

There are people moving around her and she knows she should step away but she can't. There's one thing she hasn't said yet.

"**Faith, I love you, and I swear if you die, I'll go through hell just to kick your ass !"**

And then she feels a small pressure on her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Anything to say ? Just give a review, it doesn't need to be long !<strong>

**OTH-FOQ**


	4. Sanctuary

_**I know, two one-shots in two days... I swear I do have a life ! But this one was quickly written and I didn't have to think about the dialogues because they're all lines from episode 1x19 'Sanctuary' from Angel.**_

_**Tell me if you like it, or not, and why ;)**_

_**It's Buffy's POV by the way.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>You're not gonna run, Faith."<strong>

"**What do you wanna do ? You gon' throw me off the roof, again ?"**

The memories of that night come back to her mind, but there's no way Faith will see the effect it has on her.

"**Any reason why I shouldn't ?"**

She turns round to face Buffy, and their eyes meet once again. Buffy hates to admit it, but there's something different in the brunette's look.

"**There's nothing I can do for you, B. I can't ever make it right."**

"**So you're just going to take off again ? Leave us to clean up yet another one of your messes."**

"**It would make things easier for you."**

And maybe it would, but Buffy can't let her go. Her tone is still cold and harsh, although her feeling of hate for the other slayer seems to diminish slightly.

"**Till you got bored with the whole guilt thing, decided to come back to shake things up ?"**

"**That's not gonna happen."**

"**You're right. It's not."**

_I won't let you_, Buffy thinks. And she wonders why - after everything she put her through – why does she still feel so attached to Faith ?

"**Angel said there was no way you were gonna give me a chance."**

_What ?_

"**I gave you every chance ! I tried so hard to help you, and you **_**spat**_** on me ! My life was just something for you to play with ! Angel… Riley… Anything that you could take from me, you took !"**

_And there's one thing you never gave me back, Faith._

"**I've lost battles before, but nobody else has **_**ever**_** made me a victim."**

How can she not see that ? How can she be so blind ? Faith is the only one who ever brought Buffy to her knees and she can't even realize it.

"**And you can't stand that. You're all about control. You have no idea what it's like on the other side ! Where nothing's in control, nothing makes sense ! There's just pain, and hate and nothing you do means anything ! You can't even…"**

"**Shut up !"**

Buffy can't let Faith talk to her like this. She _knows_ what it's like when you have no control over events. No control over yourself. But most of all, it's the pain and hurt she saw in the brunette's eyes that made her interrupt her.

"**Just tell me how to make it better."**

She wishes they could talk longer, she wishes all the shit between them had never happened because really, all that she's ever wanted was to have someone who fully understood the burden of being a slayer. Someone who would support her and help her, and love her for who she is. Buffy knows that Faith could have been that person. And there's this feeling of hope that slowly awakens within her, because she believes Faith really wants to do better this time.

She would have answered, but the door flings open and there's this guy from the Council with a gun and all she can think about is how to get Faith out of here alive and unharmed.

* * *

><p>Later that night, while Faith is confessing everything to the police, Buffy and Angel talk. Or at least they try to.<p>

"**Do you have any idea what it was like for me to see you with her ?"**

_When it should've been me__ she was hugging_.

But she doesn't say that, of course. Angel is being very defensive and his protectiveness towards Faith makes Buffy boil. The dark slayer came to him, but she never asked Buffy for help.

"**You came because of Faith. You were looking for revenge."**

"**I have a right to it."**

"**Not in my city."**

And she knows that he'll do anything to protect her. They've got more common points than she will ever have with Faith and it pisses her off. Way more than it should, really, because being a murderer isn't exactly something she'd like to become. But Faith doesn't need her now, and Buffy thinks it's probably why she feels so broken inside.

She tells Angel about Riley and it hurts him. She feels bad about that. But at least he knows what it's like to see the person you love being with someone else.

Then she leaves, she goes back to Sunnydale, but her mind is somewhere else. It's in a prison cell, with Faith. Buffy hopes she'll make it through. And deep inside, she knows they'll see each other again, because their story is far from being over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sooooo ? I'll update the story 'Take Me Away' tomorrow probably, so don't forget to check it out !<strong>_

_**OTH-FOQ**_


	5. Prisoner

_**Hi guys ! Here's a new one-shot ! Takes place after the battle against Gloria in season 5. Mostly AU.**_

_**Leave a review, it'll make me sooo happy ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>« You have a visitor, Lehane. »<strong>

The guard's voice makes her snap out of her thoughts. Automatically, she stands up and approaches him as the cell is opened.

"**Who's my guest ?"**

He doesn't even look at her, and she doesn't even expect an answer. Besides, it must be Angel. It's always Angel. Only him is crazy enough to come and visit her in prison. No one else cares and she can't blame them. She deserves her fate, she's not complaining. She killed, she's in jail. Action and its consequences.

But Angel doesn't give up on her. He keeps coming to see her regularly, bringing her some news of everyone outside, and of the rest of the world. His visits are less frequent lately, but it's okay because Faith knows he has a life to live. The last time he came, it was a couple of weeks after Buffy had been brought back to life. Yeah, because the blonde slayer had manage to die _again_. To save her sister, this time. Faith still shivers when she remembers how empty and frozen she had suddenly felt at the exact moment of Buffy's death. Without anyone telling her, she knew. A part of her had died with Buffy. It was back now, but something was oddly different. She couldn't say what, it was just a feeling.

She turns around the corner and the guard opens the iron door, and she steps in.

"**Ten minutes, Lehane. You know the deal."**

And he's gone. There aren't many other prisoners in the visiting room. Maybe six or seven. She turns her head to see Angel, and…

She doesn't see him. Because it's not Angel.

Green eyes are staring at her.

Slowly, Faith walks up to the chair and sits down before taking the phone at her right. Her hand is shaking and she tries her best to recover from the shock. She hadn't been expecting anyone else than Angel, but _that_ was something she had never even imagined.

"**Buffy…"**

"**Hello, Faith."**

God, she hasn't changed in over a year. Granted, she looks a bit older, but that's just because she _is_. A little tired, too, it seems, but she's still as beautiful as ever to Faith.

"**What…"**

"**Am I doing here ?"** Buffy sighs. **"I wish I knew."**

This answer makes Faith frowns.

"**Hum, okay… How about you start by telling me what you're doing in L.A ?"**

"**I came to see Angel."**

She's lying. Buffy _freakin' _Summers is lying to her and it's just so fucking obvious that Faith almost wants to laugh. Almost. She doesn't, though. It's better to play along.

"**How's he doing ? It's been quite a while without seein' his pretty face."**

"**He's fine."**

"**And how are **_**you**_** ?"**

It takes a few seconds for Buffy to answer, and when she does, the look in her eyes is breaking Faith's heart. There's so much sadness and exhaustion in them that the brunette wishes she could smash the window separating them and hug the blonde as tight as possible.

"**I don't know, Faith… I don't know how I feel. I… That's the thing : I don't feel anything anymore…"**

"**Buffy…"**

"**I'm trying to find these emotions back, but there's nothing… No love, no pain, no hate… I look at you, and I don't feel the hatred I used to feel !"**

Faith lets it all sink in and takes a deep breath before whispering :

"**Is it like this since you came back to life ?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Did you tell anyone ?"**

Another pause from Buffy, before she finally admits in a reluctant sigh :

"**No."**

"**Why ? I mean, you didn't tell your sister and your best friends, but you tell me, so why ?"**

"**Mom is dead."**

Faith wasn't expecting the sudden change of subject and she's a little taken aback by Buffy's answer to her question. The blonde, however, thinking that Faith didn't know about it, continues to speak :

"**She had a tumor in her brain. I… I wasn't even there ! She died alone…"**

"**I know what happened, Buffy. Angel told me. Can I… Is it okay for me to tell you that I'm sorry for your loss ?"**

"**I can't be mad at you anymore, so yeah, I guess you can."**

"**Well then I'm sorry. I've been a bitch to her, but your mom was wicked cool, Buffy. She deserves to be remembered. And I know I'll never forget her. Don't blame yourself for not being here, Buffy. There was nothing you could've done. Life's a bitch sometimes. It gives and takes back when it wants."**

She doesn't know how it's possible, but when Buffy looks up to meet her gaze, her eyes have a little spark in them. Maybe all hope isn't lost for her.

"**You should go home, and talk to them. They're your family, Buffy. They will help you. Maybe that's just a side effect for… you know. Willow will find something."**

Buffy half-smiles and Faith raises an eyebrow.

"**Did I say something funny ?"**

"**You're calling me Buffy."**

"**Isn't that your name ?"**

"**You're calling Willow… Willow. I mean, it was always B and Red, before."**

"**I figured that since I'm stuck in here for God knows how long, I'd drop the nicknames to remember your real names."**

"**Liar."**

This time, they both smile. Yes, Faith is lying. She doesn't know how and when it happened, but somewhere along the way, she just stopped referring to the two best-friends as B and Red. It's different with Angel, because he's her friend, so she allows herself to call him Fangs or Soulboy. But Buffy and Willow are not her friends. Thus, no nicknames. Not anymore.

"**Do you think you'll come back to Sunnydale once you're out of here ?"**

Faith looks at Buffy in disbelief.

"**After all the shit I've done there ? After everything I did to you and your friends ? Hell no !"**

"**I'm thinking of leaving."**

"**What ?"**

"**I can't stay there, Faith. I need to be on my own, to meet new people, to travel all around the world… To feel again."**

"**So… Sunnydale needs a slayer, Buffy, you can't leave."**

And when she doesn't get an answer, Faith understands everything.

"**You… No way."**

"**Faith…"**

"**Buffy, I am **_**not**_** breaking out of jail to go back to Sunnydale. If you want to go, fine, but don't expect me there to replace you."**

"**That's not what I was going to ask you."**

Faith frowns in confusion.

"**No ?"**

"**No. Listen, there's only one person who can help me with my problem."**

"**And that is…"**

"**You. It's you, Faith. I remember what I used to feel whenever I was around you. It was a mix of every emotion a human being can feel. You wanna make it up to me for all the shit you put me through ? That's your chance. Take it, Faith. Come with me."**

Time freezes as Faith tries to process Buffy's words. Despite all their fucked-up history together, the other slayer wants _her_ to leave with her. That must be another crazy dream.

"**Faith, please. I need someone with me."**

"**Why don't you ask Willow, or…"**

"**I need you."**

They stare at each other, and it's weirdly intense. Faith wants to throw her chair against the window, and get the fuck out of here. After all these years, Buffy _needs_ her.

"**Lehane, your time's up."**

She barely hears the guard's voice. Buffy has a pleading look on her face now, and her hand is gripping the phone so tightly that Faith's sure she's going to crush it.

"**Please Faith… I need to feel again. Make me feel. Make me come back to life."**

And fuck, she can't say no to this. She can't say no to Buffy. Even if it means she'll be running her whole life.

"**I'll be here. Wait for me, I'll find you, B. I'll make it all better, I promise."**

She hangs up the phone and exits the room without a look backwards.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you liked it. Please, find the strength to forgive the mistakes if there's any (I'm sure there are plenty) because I wrote this in a hurry and I'm still not a native English speaker (I think I'll never be, so... Well.)<strong>_

_**Anonymous reader can review too, by the way !**_

_**OTH-FOQ**_


	6. Hurricane

_**Ok, so... Here's a new one-shot. I have to say, I was pretty disappointed to see that last chapter wasn't reviewed at all. I thought it was pretty good, but maybe I was wrong. Anyway, I hope this one'll be better.**_

_**Alternative end to "Who are you", season 4. This time, Buffy doesn't let Faith escape.**_

* * *

><p>Buffy caught Faith in time, for once.<p>

She had the impression that she had been running after the dark slayer her whole life. But this time, she had managed to catch her.

"**So that's it ? You're gonna run again ? Not even try to face me ?"**

"**Fuck you, Buffy."**

"**Wow, you're using my full name, you must be serious then."**

Faith turned round and faced the older slayer.

"**Just let me go. Leave."**

"**Make me."**

The blonde was already standing in a defensive position, waiting for her fellow slayer to attack. But Faith just looked at her with empty eyes. Then she turned her back to her and walked away. It took Buffy a few seconds to realize that Faith wasn't going to fight. She followed her and asked in disbelief :

"**Are you running away from a fight with me ?"**

"**I ain't got the time, B."**

"**You're scared to lose again ?"**

No answer.

"**You're scared, aren't you ? That I beat the crap out of you and bring you back to Sunnydale !"**

Faith continued to walk without even looking at Buffy, and it was starting to really annoy her. She grabbed the dark slayer's arm and forced her to face her.

"**You are not going anywhere !"**

"**I've been really patient until now. You really should let me go."**

Her voice was soft but firm and her tone a bit cold. But this was not the Faith Buffy used to know. She was in front of a different person.

"**Have you switched your body with someone else already ?"**

"**Just fuck off, Summers."**

The blonde was totally taken aback by Faith's attitude. She had expected a fight, a bloody fight. Insults, sarcasms, reproaches, anything _but_ this.

"**Man, the coma must've affected you harder than I thought."**

Before she could react, Faith slapped her. Hard.

"**Do you prefer this version of me, B ? Do you like it better when I'm being rough ?"**

"**Faith…"**

"**Why can't you just let me go, huh ? After all the shit I've done here, you should **_**beg**_** me to leave ! And yet, here you are, trying to stop big bad Faith to go and spread her diseases somewhere else !**** Well don't waste your time, 'cause one way or another, I'm leaving. I don't want to fight you anymore, Buffy. What would be the point ? This time I'll be too tempted to let you kill me for real. And I know how much you'd hate yourself if you become a murderer just like **_**me**_** ! So really, really… Go home."**

And she walked away, one more time. Buffy stayed there long after her shadow had disappeared into the darkness of the street. Her look was blank, but her eyes were filled with tears. Yes, oh yes, she wanted to kill Faith for hurting her so badly, for daring to take her body, her friends, her family. But most of all, she wanted to kill Faith for trying to leave her again. Her words were echoing through her mind, and she knew the rogue slayer was right. She'd never be able to live normally knowing that she had killed a human being. This was probably Faith's confession about how she currently felt, in fact. Horrible, monstrous. Because she had killed not one, but two humans.

Next thing Buffy knew, she was standing in front of Faith, again, and she was breathless.

"**What the fuck, B, I know you're blonde and all, but is it so hard for you to understand the meaning of 'Go away' ?"**

"**I…"**

"**You really want me to snap, huh ? Look, if you need an apology, well I'm not ready for that. Maybe one day you'll get a letter in your mailbox, but for fuck's sake, get out of my way !"**

"**NO !"**

Faith stared at Buffy in disbelief. The golden-haired slayer looked shocked herself. But she decided that it was her opportunity to speak.

"**Okay, so I hate you for all this mess, for taking my body and almost getting me killed in the process, for everything you've done since this accident with Allan ! But we were friends, before ! You saved my life a bunch of times. You… God, did you really think I wouldn't notice that you had the chance to kill me when we fought in your apartment ? But you didn't, Faith, and look where it got you ! You could've thrown me off the roof with you, but you chose to hit me so I would step back ! You decided not to kill me right after I stabbed you ! Why would you do that if you were such a bad person ?"**

Faith remained silent for a while, her eyes fixed on the ground.

"**You could've killed me, Faith."**

"**We were never friends. Don't say that I was your friend, because you never considered me as one. I was useful, that's all. I was convenient. Yeah, I could've killed you, and yeah I chose not to. But not because we were supposedly friends. Only because I didn't have the strength.**** Because I didn't **_**want**_** to kill you. I know it doesn't excuse what I did, but the two men I killed had no one. They had no family, no background, they were alone. So I didn't feel so bad because it wouldn't hurt anyone. No parents, no close friends, no family. But you have all that, and I didn't feel like hurting so many people."**

"**Would it have hurt you too ? To kill me, I mean. Would it have hurt you too to kill me ?"**

The dark slayer raised an eyebrow.

"**What do you think ?"**

"**I don't know what to think. I never know what to think when it comes to you, Faith."**

"**Glad to hear I have such an effect on you."**

It felt too easy. Almost as if they were back in time, when things were not so complicated. Buffy knew it was her only chance to prevent Faith from leaving.

"**Come on, as if you didn't know. You're messing with my head every chance you've got."**

"**True. I wouldn't be me if I didn't. People like me mostly because of that."**

"**Because you confuse them ?"**

"**Well, yeah. Do I confuse you ?"**

"**Right now, very much."**

"**Good."**

Faith took a step closer to Buffy, who was only standing a few feet away from her.

"**Sometimes I wish things would've been different, B."**

"**I wish that every day."**

The blonde slayer could tell that the little game was over. Faith was opening up.

"**I lied to you, when I said I didn't care about Allan's death."**

"**I know. I want to help you, Faith. I need you to let me help you."**

"**You hate me, Buffy. Everybody hates me in this town."**

"**Maybe I hate you. But it hurts me to do so, Faith. You're a slayer, just like me. And you're as good as I am, you just have trouble showing it. But look at what happened today. You came to that church. You came to kill those vampires. You didn't have to, you could've run away."**

"**I was about to do so."**

"**But you didn't. You came back and you saved them. This is why I still have hope, Faith. But if you go now, it'll be lost."**

"**I have to go. I can't stay here."**

"**I'll help you. I won't tell anybody."**

"**Just like you hid Angel from your friends before ?"**

Buffy cringed at the mention of her ex-boyfriend. The topic was still sore.

"**I didn't mean to say that, B."**

"**It's okay. Stay. Make it up to me, Faith, and stay here."**

Faith looked torn. She had to leave, she knew it. But Buffy's words were getting to her, and they warmed her heart.

"**How do I know this isn't a trick ?"**

The blonde took Faith's hands in hers and whispered :

"**It's not a trick, Faith."**

They had never been this close. And it felt good, right, despite all their issues.

"**I really wish I could stay, B, but I think I'm a coward. I'm scared of myself, sometimes."**

"**That's why you can't be alone !"**

"**That's why I have to leave ! I can't take the risk to hurt anyone here, not again…"**

"**I won't let you. I'll be by your side. Please. Let me guide you, Faith."**

"**How can you be so willing to help me ? If I were in your shoes, I'd have killed me by now already."**

It was the moment of truth. Buffy took a deep breath before speaking.

"**You and I, we have something. Something that no one else can understand. Our slayer bond. It makes me feel things that no one else can make me feel. And I don't want to lose that. It emphasizes my emotions. So, yes, when I'm hurt, it hurts ten times more. But when I feel good, when I have fun, when I'm with you, it's a thousand times better than with anyone else. Maybe you were right. Maybe we were never friends. But we're not enemies either. We're… special. We can't be described, Faith. Whatever it is between us, no word can describe it."**

"**Are you sure about that ? Or are you just trying to convince yourself, Buffy ? Because I think I know what it is between us."**

Buffy frowned, and Faith closed the gap between them. She waited for a second, to gauge the blonde's reaction, and when she found no sign of panic or fear, she leaned in and slowly kissed Buffy's cheek. Immediately, she felt Buffy stiffen and her heartbeat sped up. But she didn't step back. She turned her head to the side, and Buffy did the same. Their eyes met and Faith thought for a second that Buffy was going to hit her because her look was dark. But no.

Buffy kissed her. Not gently, not softly. It was hard and rough, needy, urgent. Faith immediately circled Buffy's waist and pulled her closer while Buffy's hands tangled in her hair.

And the world stopped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The chapter's entitled 'Hurricane' because I was listening to Thirty Seconds to Mars while writing it, and especially to this song.<strong>_

_**Reviews are welcome. Don't forget to check 'Take Me Away' !**_

_**OTH-FOQ**_


	7. Ocean

_**I don't own BTVS. However, this is **_**almost**_** completely AU and belongs to my imagination.**_

_**This will probably be the last OS for a while, because I'm kind of running out of inspiration... So make sure to leave a few words about your impressions, I'm sure it'll help my writer's block...**_

* * *

><p>She loved the ocean. The overwhelming sensation of freedom it gave her. How it made her feel small and vulnerable. She loved its relaxing effect. She could just sit on the sand and stare at the horizon for hours without moving. It helped her thinking. Her thoughts were always clearer after she'd spent time on the beach. It was her little secret. No one knew about it. Not that she was big on sharing anyway. But <em>this<em> was just one thing she really wanted to keep to herself.

Things had changed radically for her during the past few weeks. She had come into town not knowing if it was the best decision. But people had welcomed her. Well, sort of. It wasn't like they were all best-friends and everything, but they weren't hostile and that was quite a big surprise. She had expected fights, insults, glares, whispers and gossips about her, but none of this had happened. Things were different. Just like her.

The Final Battle had been won. People had died. And for the first time of her life, she had felt truly sorry about that. She didn't know them for long, but somehow she had felt the hurt and pain just like the rest of the gang. She hadn't said a word about it, because she wasn't sure they would have understood. Instead, she had come here, to her favorite spot, and she had cried.

She had rarely cried in her entire life. But she had rarely felt so human and alive too. Seeing those people die had just reminded her that, Slayer or not, she was still mortal. It could have been her. She had faced death many times before without truly realizing what it meant. But that was the past. Now she knew.

She narrowed her eyes as she looked directly at the sun disappearing behind the surface of the ocean. Someone was coming. She could clearly hear the faint sound of steps on the sand thanks to her supernatural abilities. She didn't move. Maybe the person was just seeking isolation, just like her. She closed her eyes and waited. A small smile spread across her face as she felt a tingle creeping up her neck. A few seconds later, a woman sat down beside her. Neither of them spoke for a while.

Only when she felt the last ray of sun on her face did she open her eyes and asked :

"**How did you find me ?"**

"**Followed my instinct."**

"**Your instinct brought you here ?"**

"**At first, yes. It wasn't hard to guess anyway. Whenever you come back to the house, you smell like salt and your hair is a mess. Then I just… felt you, I guess."**

She raised a perfect eyebrow but didn't reply.

"**You've been here for a few hours already."**

"**I like it here."**

"**I can understand why. It's a nice spot."**

Finally, she looked at her. The wind was blowing and made her hair looked like a mess, but she was as beautiful as ever.

"**How are you feeling ?"**

"**Do you care ?"**

"**I wouldn't ask if I didn't."**

"**Well… I'm okay. I feel… tired. I'm glad it's all over."**

"**For now. It's over for now. But you and I both know this'll never end."**

"**I don't want to think about it."**

The sound of the waves crashing a few meters from their feet was like a melody she couldn't get tired of. She took a deep breath of salty air and whispered :

"**There's something I'd like to say to you but I'm not sure you're ready to hear it."**

"**Go ahead."**

"**I'm sorry. I really am. I know you forbid me years ago to apologize, but I have to. I need to move on, Buffy. And I just can't do that if you don't let me tell you how sorry I am."**

Surprisingly, the blond Slayer answered in a soft tone :

"**I know you are. You didn't even have to say it, Faith. I can see it every time I look in your eyes."**

"**Do you think you'll be able to forgive me one day ?"**

"**Sometimes I wonder if I haven't already forgiven you. You've changed, Faith. Everybody can tell. And when I look at you, I see **_**you**_** as the person you are **_**now**_**. I no longer see the traitor, the murderer."**

"**That's a good sign, I guess."**

The air was getting colder now that the sun was set, and unconsciously Faith moved closer to Buffy. Their arms were brushing against each other and the warmth of their bodies was electrifying. It was a feeling they had grown used to during the past few days. Whenever they were close, every sense seemed to be heightened. And just like that, they began to spend a little more time together than before. Since the closure of the Hellmouth in Sunnydale, they hadn't even fought once. For the first time since their first meeting many years ago, things were simple and peaceful between them.

Buffy let her head rest on Faith's right shoulder for a few seconds and then asked :

"**Is it okay for me to do that ?"**

"**Sure. It's not like I've pushed you away or anything. Yet."**

She felt Buffy's elbow make contact with her ribs, but it was just a soft blow and it didn't even hurt. Slowly, as to not scare the older Slayer, she put her right arm around Buffy's waist and moved even closer to her.

"**It feels good."**

Faith wasn't sure if these were her words or Buffy's so she didn't say anything. Yes, it felt strangely good and natural. But she didn't want to question it. It was one of the biggest changes that had operated during her time in jail. She didn't want to read too much into things.

However, when she felt Buffy's hand resting on her thigh, she stiffened a bit.

"**Buffy ?"**

"**Does that bother you ?"**

She thought about it for a micro second and whispered :

"… **No."**

It seemed like an eternity had passed before Buffy spoke again, raising her head to look at the brunette.

"**Why does it feel so good to be here with you, Faith ?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**Don't you want to know why ?"**

"**Not really."**

Buffy apparently settled with this answer because her head fell back onto Faith's shoulder. The wind was blowing harder now, and the two Slayers shivered.

"**Maybe we should go."**

"**Maybe."**

But none of them moved. They couldn't break the moment they were sharing. Buffy lifted her head once again, and her eyes met Faith's.

"**I'm sorry too."**

"**You don't have to be sorry for anything, B. I fucked up, not you."**

"**I let you down. I should've helped you but I was too wrapped up around my own head that I didn't bother to look at you properly. I'm sorry I failed you, Faith."**

Acting on an impulse, Faith closed the gap between them and slowly placed a soft kiss on Buffy's lips. When she pulled back and realized what she had just done, she tried to get up but a firm hand maintained her on the sand.

"**Faith, wait. Don't leave."**

So she sat back but refused to look at Buffy. She could feel the other Sslayer's gaze upon her; it was like a burn. She held her breath when the blond took her hand in hers and kissed it gently.

"**Don't be afraid, Faith. Look at me."**

She didn't know why she obeyed, but Faith turned her head to the right side and her eyes fell upon Buffy's lips.

"**Kiss me, Faith."**

"**Buffy, don't…"**

"**Just do it, okay ? I need to know…"**

"**Know what ?"**

"**If this is real. Don't tell me you haven't noticed the change in our relationship."**

Faith didn't answer but her mind was screaming a loud 'yes'. Of course, she had felt the change. The looks exchanged, each day a bit longer than the previous. The multiple laughs shared. The spark in the eyes. The fact that she wasn't annoyed by Buffy's presence on the beach when all that she wanted was to be alone. The dynamic in their relationship had changed, and she wasn't sure she was ready to confront Buffy about it.

"**I've noticed."**

Buffy's right hand rested on her knee now, and she was slowly tracing circles with her thumb. Faith watched, mesmerized by the simple move and the feeling it gave her.

"**I've been thinking about it. I've been thinking about you. What is it about you, Faith, that makes me want to be close to you all the time ?"**

"**Well… I'm hot."**

They laughed quietly and it relieved some of the tension.

"**Yes, you are. But I'm not talking about a physical attraction. Not only."**

"**It's our connection, Buffy. It changed. It developed into something more. Stronger."**

Finally, Faith turned her head to meet Buffy's eyes. They were greener than ever, shinning with a spark she had never seen before. At least, never seen directed to her. But she would recognize it in anyone's eyes. This was lust.

"**Buffy…"** She whispered.

"**Kiss me."**

And she did. There was no way she'd let Buffy _ask_ for a kiss one more time. As soon as their lips met, it felt like the sun was shining again. Everything was warm and Faith feared for a second that she would melt down, before any rational thought left her mind. She had no control over her body, and her hands were all over Buffy. The blond Slayer didn't seem to mind since her own hands were pressing on Faith's neck and pulling her as close as possible.

The kiss ended eventually, and Faith let her forehead rest against Buffy's.

"**God…"**

"**You read my mind…"**

"**Can I…"**

"**Yeah."**

And they kissed again, but it was even more passionate than the first one, if possible.

It was long after nightfall when they finally left the beach, hand in hand, with red cheeks and messy hair, because of the wind among other things.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know, a bit different from the previous chapters. I was afraid of not being able to write it but the idea got stuck in my head and I had to try. So here it is. I hope you liked it anyway.<em>**

**_OTH-FOQ_**


	8. I'll be reminded

**_New one-shot ! Happy New Year to everyone !_**

**_So, this takes place during 6x13 'Dead Things' or something. I don't own any of the dialogues (except for the very last line). For those who don't remember, Warren, Johnathan & Andrew make Buffy believe she killed Katrina. Buffy is on her way to turn herself in to the police, and Spike tries to stop her. That's my take on what she could've been thinking at this moment. I wanted to write more but... Somehow I couldn't find the right words. I hope you'll understand what I've been trying to say nonetheless._**

**_I wanted to include the part when Buffy says to Spike "I am not your girl", but I didn't feel like explaining what she felt when saying this so I just left it out._**

**_Enjoy and leave a few words about your opinion !_**

* * *

><p>I killed a girl. I took a human life. I never thought it'd happen to me. It's actually a surprise that it never happened before. Well, it did happen once, but… <em>She<em> took all the blame for it.

It was an accident. But I'm not like her. I can't stand how I'm feeling right now. I killed the girl. The police need to know. I can't run away from this. _She_ tried, and it made everything worse. Now she's paying for her crimes.

There are so many things that come flooding into my mind right now that I don't really understand how I can still be standing and walking. I haven't thought about her since quite a while, and now she's everywhere. I remember Dracula's words about the Slayers.

Our power is rooted in darkness.

I realized he was right as soon as the words left his mouth. But until tonight, I don't think I had really understood what it meant. Tonight, I became a killer. And that makes me see things a lot more clearly. We, Slayers, are walking on a very thin line. One wrong move and you step onto the other side of the power. The dark side.

_She_ has tasted it, and tonight I'm joining her.

I try to gather up my courage as I stop at the corner of the street. My mind travels to Los Angeles, and I wonder how she's doing there; if jail isn't too hard for her. Maybe they'll send me there too, and I'll find her again. Two Slayers in jail, how pathetic is that ?

I feel so numb, it's delirious. And I want to see her. After all these years I finally understand what she's been through after Allan's accidental death. The loneliness, the pain, the fear, the confusion. And I pushed her away. I practically threw her into the Mayor's arms. The guilt I already feel increases with that thought. I was never here for her. I should've been, I should've protected her.

As I walk closer to the police station, I have this tingle that tells me a vampire is near. I don't even have to turn around to know it's Spike. He tries to stop me. I should've known he would. But I don't let him, and we fight. All the time, my mind is completely elsewhere. I keep having these vivid images of that girl saying _"You killed me"_, and then I see _her_, clutching on her bleeding wound, whispering the exact same words. It's too much.

Spike tells me that he took care of the body, and that just makes me want to punch him even harder. What the hell is wrong with him ? Why did he have to do exactly what _she_ did ? And, oh God, why do the cops find the body so easily this time too ? Not that it's a bad thing. Or maybe. I don't know.

"**You're not throwing your life away over this."**

"**It's not your choice."**

"**Why are you doing this to yourself ?"**

And I can tell by his face that he really doesn't understand.

"**A girl is dead because of me !"**

"**And how many people are alive because of you ? How many have you saved ? One dead girl doesn't tip the scale."**

**"That's all it is to you, isn't it ? Just another body !"**

**"Buffy..."**

I hit him. I hit him because I can't stand to hear him talk. It reminds me way too much of _her_ words.

"_How many people do you think we've saved by now, thousands ? And didn't you stop the world from ending ? Because in my book, that puts you and me in the 'plus' column."_

Why does Spike think the same thing ? Oh, right, _darkness_. I guess they're more alike than what anyone could possibly think. I wanted to forget all about her, but tonight makes me realize that _she_ was always in the back of my mind.

"**You can't understand why this is killing me, can you ?"**

"**Why don't you explain it ?"**

And I can't. I can't tell him that it reminds me of events I'd rather forget. I can't tell him that it makes me feel ugly for letting _her_ down and forgetting about her. And there's no way I'm telling him that there's this _ache_ in my heart when I think about her.

And as I keep hitting Spike who's not even fighting back, I remember that day in the church and the violence with which she kept punching me while I was in her body. She was right : we're Slayers, we're alike. No one else can understand.

She was as disgusted with herself as I am with myself right now.

I walk past Spike and stop for a second in front of the building's door. I know that once I come in, there will be no turning back.

And just before I walk in, I realize that I miss her.

"**Damn you, Faith."**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not my best work, but hey, inspiration is hard to find lately. <strong>_

_**OTH-FOQ**_


	9. Rooftop

**_So this one-shot is different from the previous ones. It includes Spike, and he's actually the one doing most of the talking here. Not much Buffy/Faith interaction. I hope you'll like it anyway._**

**_It follows season 7 of Buffy, but not the comics since I haven't read them. I only took the fact that Spike comes back in 'Angel' after his death in Sunnydale. Basically, Spike and Faith are both working with Angel in L.A although neither of them is in L.A right now._**

* * *

><p>She heard his footsteps and didn't even turn to face him. He was close, so close to her that she could actually feel his breath on the bare skin of her shoulder and neck. He'd been smoking, she could tell.<p>

"**Hurts, doesn't it ? To see her happy like that, and not being able to be a part of it. Not being the reason of her smile."**

"**What do you want, Spike ?"**

"**Nothing. I just happened to be in the surroundings and I've decided to stop by."**

"**Right."**

Her eyes never left the person she was watching, but she slightly turned her head to the left, closer to his.

"**I don't know what kind of cigarettes you smoke, but boy do they stink."**

"**Buy me others, then."**

"**I'm kinda out of money right now."**

"**Another common point between you and me, honey."**

She didn't answer. She hated Spike. He was sort of a good guy now, since he had a soul and all, since he had closed the Hellmouth in Sunnydale. But they were too much alike, he reminded her too much of herself, of who she was, and what she'd never be. They both belonged to the shadows, no matter how hard they tried to step into the light.

"**Does she know you're alive ?"**

"**No. It's better this way. I mean, look at you : she knows you're alive, and she doesn't give a bloody crap."**

"**But she was never in love with me."**

"**She was never in love with **_**me**_**, you mean."**

"**No, she loved you, she truly did. Anyone could've told you. I mean, she gave herself to you, that's gotta mean something, right ?"**

"**She gave me her body, right. And a part of her heart, also true. Maybe she loved me, and I'm pretty sure she cared about me, but she wasn't **_**in love**_** with me.****"**

"**Yeah, well, whatever you had, it's better than what she and I ever had."**

"**But not better than what you will have."**

She frowned, not understanding the meaning of his words. She turned to face him, her eyebrows raised.

"**What is that supposed to mean ? I haven't talked to her, or seen her for that matter, since the fall of Sunnydale."**

"**What do you think, doe eyes ? You really believe that she can't sense you from where she is ?"**

The brunette's eyes flickered back toward the window below them through which she could see the blonde slayer laughing with her friends. Faith and Spike were standing on the roof of a building, across street from Buffy's apartment.

"**If she knew I was here, why wouldn't she try to talk to me ?"**

"**Maybe she's not ready."**

"**Ready for what ? I mean, when I left we were on good terms. I gave her my phone number, but she never called and I had no way to reach her because she never gave me hers and she didn't have a real address."**

"**And yet here you are. You found her. You came back for her. Why didn't you just go and knock on her door ?"**

"**Because I wasn't sure she'd be happy to see me."**

Spike sighed, and he put one hand on the slayer's shoulder.

"**Let me tell you something, Faith.**** I lied to you.**** I've been here a lot longer than you. I've been keeping an eye on her long before you even thought of coming back. You've been in town for three weeks now, and I've never seen her so happy. She **_**knows**_** you're here. Your connection is strong, and she can **_**feel**_** it.**** You are the reason she's smiling, Faith.****"**

"**Well, maybe she's just relieved that I'm not dead yet, that's all. I mean, besides her I'm still the best slayer out there."**

"**Would you stop being stubborn for a goddamn minute ?"**

"**Fine, enlighten me then, since you seem to have all the knowledge !"**

"**Buffy couldn't love me because her heart belonged to someone else. And for a very long time, I thought this someone else was Angel. But then he came back, before the Apocalypse, to give the amulet to Buffy. And she sent him away. She told him… that she wasn't ready for them to be together, and that she didn't know if she would ever be. Later that day… She showed me the scythe and somehow, we started to bicker about how she always went solo on her missions, and all."**

"**The point, bleach boy ?"**

"**There's this sentence I remember perfectly. She said 'I am tired of defensiveness and weird mixed signals'. She said she had you for that."**

"**And what the hell is that supposed to mean ?"**

"**You tell me."**

They stared at each other in silence for a long minute. Finally, Faith gave up and let her look fall to the ground. Now she was confused. Was it possible that Buffy had seen clear in her game during all these years ? Was it possible that the blonde slayer had always known about her feelings for her ?

"**I know what you're thinking Faith. And the answer is no. Buffy might have suspected that you were into her, what with all the flirting, but actual, real feelings ? I'd be surprised. What I'm sure of, though, is that you seduced her years ago, and you got under her skin. I could feel it. All the words she refrained from saying, all the actions that she did, why she kept pushing me away… It all comes down to you, Faith."**

"**I don't know, man. It seems a bit too surreal to be real."**

"**You better believe it. I'd do anything to be in your shoes. Go talk to her. You'll see."**

The dark slayer looked thoughtful for a minute, then she half-smiled and said :

"**Okay. I guess nothing bad can happen if I just knock on her door to say hello."**

"**Good. And now would be perfect timing : the Scoobies just left the building. She's alone."**

"**Yeah. Thanks."**

"**You're welcome, honey. At least one of us has a chance to happiness."**

She didn't answer. Instead, she squeezed his arm and smiled apologetically. Then she walked away quickly. Soon, Spike saw her cross the street and knock on the door of Buffy's apartment.

* * *

><p>Faith was nervous and her hands were shaking. She forced herself to take a deep breath before raising her fist and knocking on the door. She felt Spike's gaze on her but she didn't turn to look at him. After what seemed like an eternity, the door finally opened and Buffy appeared. She was smiling and didn't look surprised at all to see Faith standing in front of her. She simply said :<p>

"**It took you long enough. I thought you'd never find the courage to cross the street."**

"**So you did know I was here."**

"**I felt you as soon as you set foot in town. Come on in."**

* * *

><p>Spike had no idea of how long he stayed on the roof, watching the apartment, after Faith disappeared inside with Buffy. He backed off from the edge of the room when he saw a silhouette coming at the window. He realized it was Faith, and their eyes locked for a second, before she winked at him and closed the curtains.<p>

"**Well, let's tell Angel not to expect Faith back anytime soon."** He whispered quickly before jumping off the roof.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What did you think ? Tell me please :)<strong>_

_**OTH-FOQ**_


	10. Enemies

**I haven't posted anything here for, like, ever. This is the last one-shot that completes "Oil and Water". I'll write others separately. This one is a missing scene of 'Enemies' (3.17).**

**In the original script (for those who didn't know, you can check on the web), Faith was supposed to kiss Buffy on the mouth, not on her forehead.**

* * *

><p>She needed some time alone. The events of the previous night were still replaying in her head and it was hurting her more than she thought was possible. Faith had betrayed her. The one person that really understood her calling and the loneliness that came along with it was gone. And boy, did it hurt her.<p>

Only now did she realize how she had taken Faith for granted. She had never thought that they could fall apart and become enemies. But that's what they were now. And all that Buffy could taste now was bitterness. That, and Faith's cherry chapstick. Right after the betrayal, the kiss Faith had roughly planted on her lips was the most shocking event of the night. And the blonde slayer could not forget about it. It had sent all kinds of disturbing fuzzies right to her stomach and shivers down her spine. And it hadn't even lasted for a second.

But she hadn't been expecting it. She had been caught off guard. And it was worse now that she was alone to think about it. Because she could analyze it, and she was coming to conclusions that bothered her.

Firstly, it was obvious that Faith had done this to upset her and Angel. Secondly, when Buffy had met the brunette's look right after that, she had seen how unusually dark they were, and that only meant one thing : lust. Thirdly and unfortunately the most awkward statement for Buffy : she had _liked_ it.

It was really brief, but her body had reacted immediately and that was enough to tell her that she had liked it. How was she supposed to react to this ? She was in love with Angel ! She had almost immediately wiped the cherry lipstick from her mouth, so how could she still taste it a day later ? Buffy knew it was just in her mind, because she had taken at least three showers to get rid of her current feelings and try to drown her thoughts. But nothing had worked. And now she was lying on her bed, all dressed up to meet her friends at the Bronze, and yet she couldn't get up.

Where was Faith now ? What was she doing ? Was she also thinking about the kiss ?

Suddenly, Buffy got up. She took her leather jacket and promptly left her room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Nice apartment."<strong>

Faith stopped throwing blows at her punching ball and answered without looking toward the door.

"**Glad you like it. Although I guess I'll have to replace the door. You could've have just knocked."**

"**I wanted it to be a surprise."**

Faith sneered and finally faced her visitor.

"**I felt you coming, girlfriend. Well, you could've called, I woulda showered. Anyway, ready for round 2 ?"**

"**Why, Faith ?"**

"**What happened to my guards, by the way ? I'm sure you had to force your way up here."**

"**They're dust."**

"**Figured that much."**

"**I'm sure your boss won't have any trouble replacing them."**

"**I told him I didn't need them, but he wants to protect me, you know, like a father would."**

Buffy finally took a step forward and shut what was left of the door.

"**Is that the reason for your betrayal, Faith ? Because he's some kind of fatherly figure to you ?"**

"**I guess I just realized that I deserved better than to be treated like a sidekick to the greatest Slayer. I'll always be shit compared to you, B. But he doesn't treat me like that. And yes, he's evil, and he plans on killing innocent people, blah, blah, but at least he pays attention to me. He tells me that I'm worthy. Hell, he even told me I was pretty !"**

"**He's**** a psycho ****demon****, ****Faith****. ****You shouldn't believe a single word of what he says."**

"**So… I'm not pretty ?"**

The brunette was suddenly standing in front of Buffy, invading her personal space.

"**You're right, I'm not pretty. I'm **_**hot**_**. And that's why you came, Buffy. ****You wanna have another taste of it ? Just let me apply some more, okay ?"**

Before any of them could realize what was happening, Buffy's fist collided with Faith's jaw and sent her stumbling a few feet backwards. The brunette quickly got over the shock and threw herself at Buffy to retaliate. They fought for a minute before Buffy finally managed to get the upper hand and straddled Faith's hips, holding her wrists down.

"**Okay, round 2's for you girlfriend. Gotta admit, you're a good fighter." **Faith breathed, trying to free herself unsuccessfully.

"**Why did you have to turn on me, huh ?"**

"**Well, since I couldn't turn you on, I took the only other option."**

Buffy resisted the instinct to slap Faith and instead she leaned in, her face only a few inches from the other Slayer's and she said :

"**You're such a disappointment, Faith. I really wish I could say otherwise, but I can't. You chose your own path. You left me."**

"**I didn't leave you B. I'm right here."**

She emphasized her words with a roll of her hips and a devilish grin. Buffy's eyes closed for a second and when her look met chocolate orbs beneath her, she knew that coming here had been a mistake.

"**Cat got your tongue, B ?"**

"**Shut up."**

The golden-haired Slayer tried to get up but suddenly she was the one pinned against the floor, with Faith above her.

"**Big mistake releasing your hold on me, slayer."**

"**You finally get to be on top of me, congrats. How does it feel ?"**

"**It almost makes me regret turning on you."**

"**What could make you regret it completely then ?"**

Buffy knew she was playing with fire, but she couldn't stop herself. The look in Faith's eyes made her shiver for all sorts of reasons. The younger Slayer was so close to her that she could actually see her own reflection in her eyes. When Faith spoke again, her voice was different. Tensed, lower, huskier… excited.

"**Take a wild guess, Buffy."**

They stared at each other for a whole minute, silently daring each other to speak or move. Buffy could feel the heat radiating from Faith's body and it triggered a reaction in her own body she couldn't quite understand. And then she lost control.

Her hands freed themselves and brought Faith's head down, crashing their lips together. After the initial shock, Faith responded immediately, welcoming Buffy's tongue into her mouth. She placed her hands on Buffy's shoulders and kept her firmly against the floor. Her surprise increased when she felt the other Slayer arching her back to press more into her. When she tried to pull back, both of Buffy's hands grasped her neck and held her down; their lips always sealed.

"**B…"** Faith managed to mumble while trying to catch her breath.

"**Hmm ?"**

The blonde Slayer finally agreed to let go, but not too far. Faith was still unable to raise her head.

"**Why did you do that ?"**

"**You know why. You said it yourself."**

"**For the lipstick ? I didn't think you'd actually kiss me, that was wicked hot. Too bad you couldn't do that sooner."**

Not knowing if this conversation had yet to be pursued, Buffy brought Faith's lips back on hers and they began to kiss again. When she felt the brunette's hands starting to move down her sides, Buffy let out a sigh of pleasure.

"**Faith…"**

Faith started to place light kisses on her jaw, cheeks and finally reached her neck. She licked all the way up to her earlobe and she gently bit it.

"**How much do you like this, Buffy ?"**

"**Very much."**

"**Yeah ? Remember this when you'll be with your boy toy later."**

And the dark Slayer got up promptly, leaving a very confused Buffy lying on the floor.

"**Faith ?"**

"**Do you mind ? I have to shower. Boss wants to see me in less than an hour. Thanks for stopping by."**

"**What ?"**

Her mind was still processing the latest events.

"**It was fun and all, but you're way too late, B. I tried, you know ? To show you what I wanted from you. But you never paid attention. Today I just wanted to give you a taste of what you're missing. Of what you'll never have with anyone else. And now I'd like you to go."**

It was not the same Faith that had been lying on top of her a minute ago. The blonde Slayer finally stood up and frowned as she understood she'd been played.

"**You bitch."**

"**Nothing new here. See you around. Don't forget to close what's left of the door on your way out."**

And Faith disappeared into another room, locking it behind her. Buffy stayed still for a while, until she heard the water run, and she silently exited the apartment, unable to explain why her heart was hurting so bad in her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Give me a lot of reviews for this last chapter ! I hope it was worth the wait !<strong>

**Thanks to all of you who took time to leave a few words, who put this story in their favorites/alerts ! It does mean a lot :)**

**I will update "Take Me Away" during next week !**

**OTH-FOQ**


End file.
